Les Vacances
by Melie
Summary: Cross-over, délire, restera à jamais incomplet. Get Backers, Harry Potter, Final Fantasy VII & VIII.
1. Arrivée des Vacanciers

**Titre : **Les Vacances

**Auteuse : **Mélie

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couples : **Je vous laisse le soin de les découvrir...

**Note : **Cette fic m'a été inspirée par les trois semaines que j'ai passé au Portugal avec mes quatre meilleures amies. D'ailleurs beaucoup des gags présents dans cette fic, nous les avons réellement fait. Pour plus de détail, j'ai ajouté une rubrique "Attribution des Exploits" à la fin de chaque chapitre, où je dis quels gags nous avons fait et qui les a fait...

**

* * *

**

**I. Les vacanciers débarquent**

Ban Mido jeta un énième regard à la pendule de la gare.

"Zarrivent quand?"

"Une minute, soupira son père."

Une minute plus tard...

"Zarrivent quand?"

"Bientôt."

Bientôt...

"Zarrivent quand?"

"Laisse leur le temps..."

"Zarrivent quand?"

"Ils ne devraient plus tarder."

"Zarrivent quand?"

Le père de Ban était prêt à exploser lorsque, fort heureusement, le train entra en gare.

Bientôt, cinq jeunes garçons en descendirent. Le premier, brun, les cheveux lui tombant sur les épaules, balança les bagaes sur le quai, puis descendit et tendit la main au deuxième pour l'aider à descendre. Deuxième qui rougit mais prit la main quand même.

"Voyons, Sirius, je ne suis pas en sucre..."

Le troisième descendit les mains dans les poches. Ses cheveux blonds avaient été coiffés, comment, telle était la question, bref, avaient été coiffés, ou pas, de manière à former un amas de pics. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers celui qui le suivait, également blond mais aux cheveux courts, qui descendit d'une manière tout aussi décontractée, même si ses yeux exprimaient une grande curiosité.

Le dernier du groupe était un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs. Quiconque le voyait avait aussitôt l'impression d'observer un être différent des autres. Pourtant, plus on l'examinait plus on s'apercevait qu'il était un garçon normal comme tous les garçons normaux. Peu arrivaient à trouver quel était le petit détail qui les dérangeait tant. Les yeux rouges de Vincent Valentine.

Dès qu'il vit ses amis arriver, Ban se jeta sur eux.

"Vince! Mais... tes cheveux? Ton bandeau rouge?"

"Ma mère ne pouvait plus le supporter. Elle a exigé que je le jette et que je coupe mes cheveux. J'ai obéï. Mais j'ai gardé le bandeau, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil."

"Sacré Vince, va! Alors, Remus, de bonnes vacances?"

"Affreuses. mes parents m'ont envoyé dans un petit village perdu au milieu de nulle part. Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver de bibliothèque. Pas même une librairie."

"Pourquoi? T'as eu une note en-dessous de 20?"

"Non, pas pour ça, firent en même temps Sirius et Remus."

"Ah... je crois que je comprends... et toi Cloud?" 

"Rien de très intéressant. Je suis resté chez moi, en fait."

"Et je suppose qu'il s'agit là de ton cousin, le dénommé..."

"Amano Ginji, enchanté."

"Moi de même, renchérit Ban sans quitter des yeux le cousin en question. Hum... vous venez? Je vais vous montrer mon chez moi."

* * *

"Wow, fit Sirius en apercevant la maison. Plutôt grand!" 

"Je vous avais dit qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème de place!"

Sirius prit ses bagages, quelques uns de Remus qui avait enmené avec lui la bibliothèque municipale, et entra dans la maison que leur fit visiter Ban.

Ils déposèrent leurs affaires dans la grande chambre où ils allaient dormir tous les six.

"Tous les six! s'étonna Remus."

"Ah, dit simplement Sirius."

"Eh oui..., s'excusa Ban. Mes parents ont pensé que ce serait mieux d'être tous ensemble..." 

"Chouette! s'écria Ginji en entrant. On va pouvoir faire de sacrées batailles de polochons!"

Puis Remus commença à placer sa bibliothèque personelle dans la commode près du lit qu'il désigna comme le sien.

Sirius grimaça : Ginji avait pris le lit près de Remus...

"Ben alors Sirius? dit ce dernier. Tu t'installe ou tu dors debout?"

"Euh..."

"Y a un lit, là, en face du mien."

"Ah oui, j'avais pas vu..."

Il s'installa. Cloud prit le lit à côté du sien et Ban le dernier restant, à côté de Ginji.

"A mon avis, on va passer des semaines d'enfer! Vous verrez, je vais vous faire visiter le village, vous enmener au cadé, on ira à la plage, à l'aquaparc..."

"Wooooow! s'écrièrent ses invités, avant d'éclater de rire tous ensemble."

* * *

"Alors, Sirius, mauvaises vacances, à ce que j'ai pû comprendre?" 

"Ouais. Les parents de Remus voulaient l'éloigner de moi..."

"C'est bien ce que je pensais."

"Heureusement, ils ne savaient pas que je serais ici aussi."

"Oui, heureusement!"

Les deux adolescents déchargeaient ce qui restait d'affaires dans la voiture.

"Hum, Cloud, à ce propos, ton cousin..."

"Oui?"

"Il est plutôt tolérant?"

Cloud rit.

"Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Gin vient juste de tomber amoureux."

"De qui? Pas de Remus j'esp... ah. Il te l'a dit?" 

"Naaaaaaaaaan, jamais! J'ai deviné."

"Remarque, vont bien ensemble."

"Oui, suis d'accord."

* * *

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la chambre, Ginji présentait sur un exposé sur l'un de ses sujets favoris, l'électricité. Ban l'écoutait, allongé sur le ventre, les bras soutenant sa tête. Vincent, qui avait entendu l'exposé déjà quatre fois durant leur voyage dans le train, lisait d'un air passionné un traité sur les vampires. Remus était quant à lui plongé dans un livre du même auteur, concernant cette fois les loups-garous. 

Cloud et Sirius échangèrent un regard entendu. Le premier alla taquiner son cousin en lui posant des questions plus stupides les unes que les autres; le second s'installa à côté de Remus et colla sa tête contre la sienne.

* * *

**Attribution des exploits :**

Ben, rien pour ce chapitre, c'était juste un chapitre pour démarrer!

A la place, je vous fais une présentation des cinq folles que nous sommes, moi et mes amies :

- Draculette (aussi sur ffnet)

- Koala

- Gogolita (mascotte de la S.P.G., Société Protectrice des Gogolles, que nous avons fondée)

- Bibi la Terreur

- et Moi, alias Gribouille


	2. Au Café

**Titre : **Les Vacances

**Auteuse : **Mélie

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Couples : **Je vous laisse le soin de les découvrir...

**Note : **Merci aux revieweuses, j'ai nommé Sahad et Babel!!!

**II. Au Café**

L'après-midi, ils jouèrent au cartes sur la terrasse. Ban gagnait à chaque fois à la bataille corse, et Sirius était tellement énervé qu'il cognait le jeu de carte avec le poing, écrasant par la même occasion les mains qui avaient été plus rapides que lui, donc automatiquement celle de Ban.

"Dur, la vie d'une carte, fit remarquer Remus qui n'avait pas tapé une seule fois."

"Très dur, renchérit Ginji qui tapait toujours, mais avec cinq secondes de retard."

Le soir, ils s'endormirent devant "Mister Spiral le Grand Hypnotiseur" en DVD, la série préférée de Ban, aux alentours de trois heures du matin, après six batailles de polochons, deux batailles de tatanes, trois batailles de peluches et une bataille corse, que gagna... Ban.

Le lendemain, ils se promenèrent dans le village, après s'être levés vers midi. Et, le soir, Ban les enmena au café.

Les six adolescents y entrèrent, achetèrent six glaces et s'assirent à une des tables. Le café baignait dans une lueur orangée plutôt agréable.

Un autre jeune homme ne tarda pas à se joindre à eux. Il s'assit à côté de Ban et lui assenna une grande claque dans le dos en guise de salutation. Il était grand, musclé, yeux bleux, cheveux longs et argentés. Il se prénommait...

"Sephiroth, se présenta-t-il de lui-même. Alors..., dit-il en pointant du doigt les invités de Ban l'un après l'autre, Sirius, Remus, Vincent, Cloud et toi vu que je ne t'ai vu sur aucune photo tu es Ginji."

"Exact, répondirent les concernés."

"Bon, ben on va se revoir."

Il se tourna vers Ban.

"C'est pas tout, mais faut que j'empêche Gugu de se noyer dans son verre de Champomy."

"Encore?"

"Eh oui, tu le connais! Enfin, j'y vais!"

Il s'éloigna. Ban se tourna vers Cloud, dont les yeux étaient en forme de coeur.

"Eh, Cloud, respire! s'écria-t-il. Respire, je te dis! Quelqu'un aurait un masque à oxygène? Cloud! Ici Ban, la Terre appelle Cloud! Allô! La Terre appelle Cloud! Attention, tu vas tomber dans les pommes! Eh! Pas la peine de t'affaler comme ça sur moi!"

"... na bô..."

"Ah... écoute, redresse toi un peu!"

Cloud souriait d'un air béat. Ban soupira. Sirius était mort de rire.

"Moi, je vais voir Laguna... vous venez avec moi? Il y aura Sephiroth, ajouta le brun aux lunettes de soleil à l'intention de Cloud."

"Sephy?"

Cloud se leva subitement.

"Je viens!"

Ils se dirigèrent vers un coin du bar. Sephiroth, assis sur un tabouret, discutait avec un jeune garçon du même âge qu'eux, dix-sept dix-huit ans, qui semblait désespéré. Il était brun, cheveux longs, et se nommait Laguna Loire.

Les voyant arriver, Seph vint vers eux.

"Comme d'habitude, dit-il à BAn."

"Sa petite amie l'a plaqué? avança Cloud dans l'espoir d'être remarqué."

Ban et l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés secouèrent la tête dans un grand sourire.

"Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, répondit ce dernier. Il n'en a jamais eu."

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a?"

"Il a perdu en jouant au flipper. Encore."

"Contre qui c'était cette fois? demanda Midô."

"Je sais plus. Sûrement Dark."

"Mais nan, patate, il est parti en vacances avec Krad il y a trois jours!"

"Ah oui, j'avais oublié! s'exclama Sephy en se cognant la tête contre le mur le plus proche."

"Mais ça arrive à tout le monde! s'exclama Cloud en le retenant pour qu'il n'abîme pas son beau visage."

"Oui, c'est vrai... merci... Cloud, je me trompe?"

"Non."

"Hum, intervint Vincent, interrompant deux minutes de silence où Cloud et Sephiroth se regardaient droit dans els yeux d'un air passionné, il faudrait peut-être aller le voir..."

"Oui, tu as raison, dirent-ils en même temps."

"Gugu! s'écria Ban en prenant son ami par les épaules. Comment tu vas?"

"Bof."

"Il paraît que t'as encore perdu?"

"Oui."

"Contre qui?"

"Roy."

"Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il est balèze. Eh, Gugu, tu sais quoi? Mes copains sont arrivés!"

"Ah?"

"Alors... Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Cloud Strife, Ginji Amano, Vincent Valentine."

"Enchantés."

"Enchan..."

Laguna se figea, ses yeux ayant rencontré ceux de Vincent.

"Laguna Loire, dit-il sans le quitter des yeux."

"Dîtes, fit Ginji qui n'avait rien remarqué, si on sortait? On pourrait aller se balader!"

"Oki!"

Ils sortirent du café et marchèrent dans la rue.

En tête, Sirius, Ban et Ginji se racontaient des blagues. Juste derrière eux, Cloud, Sephiroth et Laguna discutaient jeux vidéos, tandis que Vincent et Remus se lançaient dans la critique du film "Underworld".

Sirius, soudainement à court de blague, rejoignit la discussion "jeux vidéos", laissant seuls Ginji et Ban.

"Hum, alors, tu t'entends bien avec ton cousin?"

"Cloud? Oh, super, on se connaît depuis très longtemps, et on est très complices."

"Je m'en rends compte. Il était super content quand j'ai accepté de t'inviter aussi."

"Merci, au fait."

"De rien. Je ne le regrette pas du tout!"

Ginji rougit.

Derrière, Laguna se désintéressa subitement des jeux vidéos.  
"Eh! Moi aussi j'ai vu Underworld!"

"Vraiment? fit Vincent."

"Ben oui! Alors, vampire ou loup-garou?"

"Vampire!"

"Loup-garou!"

"Ah, ben désolé Remus, mais je dis comme Vince : vampire! Ils sont vraiment... trop classes, quoi!"

"Oui, mais les loups-garous sont..."

Et ainsi de suite. Bien entendu, Laguna approuvait la moindre parole de Vincent, ce qui finit par donner au visage de ce dernier une couleur qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de ses yeux.

Ils arrivèrent sur une petite place où se trouvait l'église. Non loin de celle-ci, un chapiteau, et, juste à côté, la maison du curé.

Sephiroth monta dans le petit chapiteau et se baissa vers ses amis.

"Ben alors, vous venez? chuchota-t-il. Parcontre, faîtes gaffe : le curé n'est pas commode!"

"Dis plutôt complètement marteau! renchérit Ban sur le même ton."

"Pourquoi? demanda Sirius."

"Disons qu'il est du genre à te poursuivre et à te taper juste parce que tu es devant son église."

"Carrément? s'exclama Ginji."

"Oui! firent ensemble Ban, Laguna et Sephiroth. Mais parle moins fort!"

"D'accord..."

"Mieux vaut être discret, en conclut Remus."

Ils s'assirent et discutèrent le moins bruyamment possible. Au bout de cinq minutes, Sirius, qui était juste en face de la fenêtre du curé, vit la lumière s'allumer et donna l'alarme.

"La lumière! s'écria-t-il."

"Filons!"

La petite place surplombait une rue. On passait de l'une à l'autre grâce à un escalier.

Escalier dont les marches furent descendues quatre à quatre par les huit adolescents.  
Une fois arrivés en bas, ils réalisèrent avec soulagement qu'ils n'avaient pas été poursuivis.

"Ouf! s'exclama Laguna. On a eu de la chance!"

"Eh! Maieuh moi je voulais le voir votre fameux curé!"

"Oh, tu sais Siri, y a rien à voir... c'est juste un vieil homme plutôt petit avec des doigts crochus et des ongles de sorcière..."

"Trop terrible! s'entêta Sirius. Na veux le voir!"

Et il commença à remonter les marches. Sephiroth le suivit, ainsi que Cloud et Ginji. Laguna haussa les épaules et les rejoignit.

"Mumus! cria Sirius du haut des marches. Tu viens?"

"Non merci! Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de rencontrer cet homme."

"Et moi je l'ai déjà trop vu! renchérit Ban, les mains dans les poches."

Vincent attendit un peu, hésitant, puis commença à monter les marches, par simple curiosité. A peine en était-il à la cinquième qu'ils entendirent un cri.

Ginji et Sirius descendirent les marches en hurlant, suivis de très très prêt par Sephiroth et Cloud, puis par Laguna.

Vincent se mit bientôt à courir lui aussi.

En bas, Remus, rêveur, partit en marchant, ainsi que Ban.

Celui-ci se retourna, écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, poussa un grand cri et détala.

Sirius, passant près de Remus toujours sur la lune, l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna dans sa course.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que deux minutes plus tard, sur une petite place assez éloignée de la première. Sirius se laissa tomber par-terre, Cloud et Laguna se mirent à genoux, Ban s'appuya contre un mur, Sephiroth s'accroupit, Remus s'assit sur un banc, Vincent resta stoïque, Ginji s'assit par-terre et commença à enlever ses chaussures.

"La peur de ma vie! s'écria Ban. J'étais persuadé que c'était une farce! Mais quand je me suis retourné et que je l'ai vu à un mètre de Gugu..."

"Alors, Sirius, tu voulais voir notre curé? Ben tu l'as vu!"

"Ah ça oui, Seph, oui je l'ai vu!"

"Mes pieds..., gémit Amano Ginji."

"J'espère qu'il ne va pas appeller la police!"

"T'inquiète, Remus, le rassura Ban avant de se rapprocher de Ginji, on n'a rien à se reprocher."

"Juste le fait d'avoir sonné chez lui."

"QUOI?"

"Qui a été assez inconscient pour faire ça? s'indigna Remus."

"Moi."

"Ah... d'accord. Sirius. Je n'aurais même pas dû poser la question."

Ils se relevèrent. Ginji était pieds nus, il s'était fait de grosses ampoules. Voyant cela, Midô lui prêta ses tongues.

"Voilà qui m'apprendra à porter des chaussures sans chaussettes..."

Puis ils reprirent le chemin de leurs maisons; Ban et ses invités racompagnèrent Sephiroth et Laguna avant de revenir chez eux.

****

**Attribution des exploits :**

- gagner à la bataille corse : Koala.

- cogner au milieu des cartes : Seb, un copain

- dire " Dur, la vie d'une carte " : Bibi la Terreur

- ne pas taper : Bibi la Terreur

- taper avec cinq secondes de retard : moi

- pour les vampires dans Underworld : Draculette

- pour les loups garous : Bibi la Terreur

- pour les deux : Moi

- repèrer la lumière à la fenêtre du curé : Moi

- rester en bas quand les autres remontent : Koala et moi

- remonter : Bibi la Terreur, Draculette, Gogolita et la cousine de Koala, Sandra

- sonner chez le curé : Gogolita

- le curé était à un mètre de : Draculette

- Commencer à remonter, puis descendre tout tranquillement, se retourner et voir le curé à un mètre de Draculette et partir en courant : Koala et moi

- Ne pas mettre de chaussettes avec ses chaussures et s'arracher la peau des pieds : Bibi la Terreur


	3. Déjeuner avec Seph et Gugu

**Titre : **Les Vacances

**Auteuse : **Mélie

**Genre : **Yaoi, Déliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire!!

**Couples : **Je vous laisse le soin de les découvrir...

**Note : **Encore merci à mes revieweuses, j'ai nommées Sahad ( Bibi te remercie de compatir, ses ampoules vont mieux maintenant) et Babel ( en effet on s'est beaucoup marré!!) !!!

* * *

**III. Déjeuner avec Seph et Gugu**

Quelques jours plus tard, Ban invita Sephiroth et Laguna à déjeuner.

"Wow! s'exclama Laguna en entrant. C'est vrai que c'est sacrément grand chez toi Ban!"

"Ben oui, c'est chez moi quoi!"

Ils s'installèrent à table et jouèrent aux cartes. Puis la mère de Ban arriva avec les entrées et le jeu de cartes disparut sous la table.

Puis, ce fut le tour du plat principal : crabbe.

"Hum, fit Sirius, qui arrive à casser la carapace?"

Silence.

"Ben dans ce cas, moi j'en prends un et Ban t'en prends un autre, et on se débrouille, ok?"

"Ok Seph."

Ban prit donc un crabbe, détacha les pattes et les pinces, Seph fit de même. Ban prit son coûteau et commença à frapper la carapace du crabbe en espèrant qu'elle se casse. Au lieu de cela, Sephiroth sortit, revint avec un marteau, donna plusieurs grands coups et...

"SPLASH!"

"Aïe!"

"Seph!"

... et explosa le crabbe, aspergeant tout le monde de son contenu.

"Désolé les gars."

"Pas grave, l'excusa Cloud."

"Maieuh si c'est grave! Je me suis brûlé! s'indigna Sirius."

"Oh, pauvre Siri, je suis sûr que c'était au moins au dixième degré!"

"C'est pas drôle Seph!"

"Mais si c'est drôle!"

"Cloud on t'a rien demandé!"

"Il a le droit de parler comme tout le monde! réagit Sephiroth."

"Nan! s'obstina Sirius."

"Si!"

"Nan!"

"Si!"

"Nan!"

"Si!"

"Nan!"

"SIRIUS! s'écria Remus."

"SEPH! s'écria Laguna."

"Mais Mumus..."

"Laguna, laisse-moi lui règler son compte!"

"Nan! dit Laguna en tentant de le retenir."

"Si!"

"Nan! Arrête de jouer les grosses brutes!"

"Si! Je fais ce que je veux d'abord!"

"Nan!"

"Si!"

"Nan!"

"Si!"

"Nan!"

"LAGUNA ! cria Ban."

"SEPH! cria Ginji."

"SIRIUS!"

"Mais Mumus, j'ai pas bougé!"

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette assiette au-dessus de la tête de Sephiroth?"

"VINCE! s'écria Ban alors que Vincent s'apprêtait à étrangler Sephiroth qui s'apprêtait à étrangler Laguna."

"CLOUD! s'écria Ban alors que Cloud s'apprêtait à assomer Vincent qui s'apprêtait à assomer Sephiroth qui s'apprêtait à assomer Laguna."

"BAN! s'écria Remus alors que Ban s'apprêtait à se jeter sur Sirius qui mordait la jambe de Ginji qui s'était jeté sur Laguna qui tentait d'attrapper Cloud qui essayait d'étrangler Vincent qui tapait sur Sephiroth qui voulait assommer Laguna. BAN!!"

La mère de Ban entra dans la pièce et les garçons regagnèrent leurs places. Elle remarqua cependant que certains avaient des bleus et que Laguna tenait ses couverts à l'envers, Ban servait du Coca dans l'assiette de Sirius, Sephiroth s'essuyait avec la serviette de Remus et Cloud tentait d'enlever des morceaux de crabbe de ses cheveux. Crabbes qui se retrouvaient l'un en mille morceau et l'autre projeté sur le rebord de la fenêtre, comme impatient de prendre la fuite.

Ils finirent de manger à peu près sans encombres, si ce n'est que Sirius se retrouva soudainement et sans explications avec un pot de yaourt écrasé au milieu de la figure.

Puis ils sortirent s'asseoir sur l'herbe un moment, mais se rendirent bientôt compte que...

"Y a plein de mouches! déclara Sirius."

"Quelle perspicacité! railla Sephiroth."

Soudain, Cloud donna un grand coup de tatane dans le dos de Laguna.

"Aïe!"

"Oups, j'ai voulu chasser une mouche mais elle est partie juste avant que... aïe!"

"Une mouche, s'excusa Vincent tandis que Cloud frottait son bras endolori. Eh!"

"Mouche, s'excusa Sephiroth. Mais!"

"Moumouche, fit Laguna."

Et c'est ainsi que, de "mouche" en "moumouche", la chasse à la mouche dégénéra en bagarre générale, chacun excusant les coups donnés pour se protèger ou protèger un ami par la volonté de chasser l'insecte envahisseur. Même Remus s'y mit.

La bataille ne prit fin que lorsque, épuisés, les garçons se rallongèrent et firent la sieste.

**

* * *

**

**Attribution des exploits:**

- taper le crabbe avec un coûteau : Koala.

- exploser le deuxième crabbe : Tony, son cousin.

- se brûler : un peu tout le monde en fait... dont moi -.-

- taper pour chasser les mouches : un peu tout le monde


	4. Visite de la maison abandonnée

**IV. Viste de la maison abandonnée.**  
Laguna se plaqua contre le mur.

"Tin-tin, tin-tin-tin, tin, tin-tin-tin."

Il chantonnait le générique de Mission Impossible. Il recula et...

"BING!"

Se cogna à un vase posé près du mur.

"Laguna! reprocha Sephiroth en chuchotant."

"Oups."

Laguna brandit triomphalement le double des clés de la maison de Ban. Il s'approcha de la serrure et...

"EH! Marche pas!"

"Moins fort!"

"Eh! chuchota Laguna. Marche pas!"

"C'est bon, j'avais compris."

"VOITURE!"

Laguna prit une pose de danseuse étoile et resta ainsi figé le temps que passe la voiture, afin de se "fondre dans le décor".

"VOITURE! cria-t-il encore."

Il se statufia, assis sur le banc dans la position du lotus.

"VOITURE!"

Ce petit jeu continua qu'un Sephiroth de plus en plus agacé essayait de trafiquer la porte.

"VOITURE!"

Tantôt tigre bondissant, tantôt escrimeur en garde, tantôt karatéka, tantôt égyptien...

"VOITURE!"

"C'est pas bientôt fini le show?"

"VOITURE!"

"Laguna!"

"VOITURE!"

"Espèce de..."

"Eh, les deux clowns!"

Ban venait de sortir par la fenêtre. Il était suivi de Sirius, puis Ginji, puis Cloud, puis Vincent, puis Remus.

"Les parents sont au café! On a quartier libre jusqu'à minuit."

"Cool! fit Laguna. Alors on fait ce qu'on a dit? Même Remus était d'accord!"

"Pardon? demanda Remus."

"La maison!"

"Ah oui... tout bien réfléchi... je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée..."

"Allez Mumus, tu vas pas laisser tomber maintenant!"

"Si."

"Mumus..., supplia Sirius."

"Je ne t'empêche pas d'y aller, toi!"

"Mais je... bon, puisque c'est comme ça..."

"Eh, vous venez?"

"On arrive, Seph, on arrive!""

"Les huit garçons avaient repéré une maison abandonnée, et s'étaient fait le défi de la visiter pendant la nuit. Arrivés devant ladite maison..."

"Nan, confirma Remus, j'y vais pas."

"C'est ton droit, dit Vincent. En fait, moi j'hésite..."

"Bon, fit Sephiroth. QUI y va et QUI n'y va pas?"

Il en résulta qu'entraient dans la maison Sephiroth, Cloud, Sirius, Ban et Ginji, et n'entraient pas Remus, Vincent et Laguna.

Ces derniers s'assirent sur le petit mur juste devant la maison qui était vieille, grande et délabrée et que Sirius avait surnommée sans raison apparente "La Cabane Hurlante". Pendant ce temps, leurs amis y entrèrent.

Une fois qu'ils eurent disparu derrière la maison...

"Vince, demanda Gugu, pourquoi t'es pas entré?"

"Je n'en avais pas envie."

"Et toi Mumus?"

"Idem, de plus, cette entreprise est dangereuse."

Devant leur air interloqué:

"Eh bien, il faut considérer le risque qu'il y ait des squatteurs, qu'un voisin appelle la police, que le plancher s'écroule, qu'un meuble leur tombe dessus, qu'il y ait du gaz dans la maison, ce qui en entraînera l'explosion dès qu'ils auront allumé une allumette, qu'il y ait un nid de guêpes, qu'ils mettent le feu à la baraque, qu'une porte se coince, que l'un d'eux fasse une crise d'épilepsie ou soit allergique à la poussière, qu'ils se blessent en brisant une vitre, qu'ils attrapent le tétanos en marchant sur un clou, que l'un d'eux se découvre claustrophobe, ou pire encore, que les parents de Ban rentrent et nous voient assis là tous les trois et nous demandent ce que nous faisond et où sont passés les autres..."

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa terrible énumération, le visage de Remus se décomposait comme il prenait conscience de la signification de ses propres paroles. Il se leva soudainement, se tourna vers la maison et appela.

"SIIIIIIIIIIIRIUUUS!"

Laguna et Vincent échangèrent un regard catastrophé.

"SIR..."

Vincent se jeta sur Remus et lui plaqua la main sur la bouche.

"Les voisins! chuchota-t-il."

"Désolé, j'avais oublié... je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser y aller..."

"Tu comptais le menotter le mettre dans un sac l'enfermer à triple tour dans un placard du grenier et jeter la clé dans le fleuve?"

"Euh... non..."

"Eh ben c'était le seul moyen de l'empêcher d'entrer dans cette maison."

Un peu plus tard...

"Au fait, Laguna, pourquoi toi t'y es pas allé? demanda Vincent."

"Euh... je voulais rester avec vous..."

"Vraiment? C'est très gentil de ta part."

"Merci..., bredouilla Laguna qui commençait à prendre une étrange couleur rouge qui n'était pourtant pas due à l'excès de soleil."

Pendant une durée indéfinie, les trois adolescents attendirent, paniquant à chaque fois qu'une voiture passait.

Enfin, leurs cinq amis sortirent, triomphants, de la Cabane Hurlante. Ginji traînait derrière lui une roue en bois.

"SIRIUS!"

Remus se jeta sur Sirius et l'étouffa à moitié en le serrant dans ses bras. Laguna commença à se dire qu'il aurait peut-être dû y aller, finalement... il jeta un coup d'œil vers Vincent, qui écoutait Cloud faire le récit de leur expédition.

"On a commencé par sauter par-dessus le mur pour atterrir dans le jardin..."

"Cloud n'y arrivait pas alors Seph lui a fait la courte échelle."

"Merci de cette précision Ban mais à mon avis ils s'en moquent complètement. Donc, nous avons atterris dans le jardin. Nous sommes allés vers l'arrière pour essayer de voir les entrées qu'il y avait, il faisait noir. Sur un autre côté, il y avait un trou noir dans le mur, en forme de porte. Comme il faisait trop sombre on n'y est pas allé tout de suite. A l'avant, il y avait un escalier, on l'a monté et on est arrivé sur une sorte de balcon. Il y avait deux fenêtres, dont une dont le carreau était brisé, et une porte condamnée, que nous n'avons pas réussi à enfoncer. Ginji a passé la main à travers le carreau cassé."

"Une planche bloquait la fenêtre, je l'ai retirée et on a pu ouvrir."

"Plein d'araignées nous sont tombées dessus et Cloud a hurlé, ajouta Ban."

"C'est pas vrai!"

"Si c'est vrai!"

"C'est pas vrai!"

"Si c'est vrai!"

"Eh, Cloud, Ban, vous battez pas! intervint Laguna."

"Mais il a dit que j'ai hurlé et c'est même pas vrai!"

"Cloud n'a pas hurlé, certifia Sephiroth."

"Si il a hurlé!"

"J'ai sursauté, c'est tout!"

"On s'en MOQUE de qui a hurlé ou pas! s'écria Vincent."

"Il a crié, je l'ai entendu."

"Sirius, ne te mêle pas de cela, s'il te plaît."

"Mais Mumus..."

"Je voudrais savoir ce qui s'est passé ensuite."

"Ensuite, reprit Cloud, Sirius a essayé de passer mais c'était trop haut. On est redescendu et on a ramassé une brique, on l'a ramenée et on est monté dessus pour passer par la fenêtre."

"Je suis passé, raconta Sephiroth, ensuite Ban qui s'est écrasé comme une m..."

"C'est pas vrai! nia le concerné."

"Si c'est vrai! appuya Cloud. Je t'ai vu!"

"Ah nan c'est pas vrai moi je l'ai pas vu! dit Ginji."

"Vous avez pas bientôt fini? s'impatienta Vincent. Nous on aimerait avoir la suite de l'histoire!"

"Ouais, bon, donc, continua Ginji, on avait d'abord vérifié le plancher avant de passer..."

"Grâce aux allumettes de Cloud, précisa Seph. On aurait rien fait sans lui."

"Oui, bon, et donc on s'est rendu compte qu'une bonne partie du plafond s'était écroulée. Il y avait un petit couloir qui menait à la porte condamnée, Sirius a craqué une allumette pour voir et on a vu qu'il y avait un grand trou noir juste devant la porte. Dans les autres pièces il n'y avait plus de plancher alors on est ressortis, j'ai refermé la fenêtre, on est descendu et on a fait le tour. On a voulu voir de plus près le trou dans le mur sur le côté..."

"Qui menait en fait à la cave, compléta Ban. On s'est approché et on est même descendus!"

"Grâce aux allumettes de Cloud!"

"Mouais, si tu le dis, Seph. Seulement, juste après que Seph soit descendu, l'allumette s'est éteinte. J'ai entendu un bourdonnement et j'ai dit "Les gars, je crois qu'il y a un nid de guêpes", et Cloud a dit "dis pas ça"."

"Tout le monde a le droit d'avoir peur des guêpes! se défendit Cloud."

"Personne n'a jamais dit le contraire, le rassura Sephiroth."

"On a commencé à stresser, relaya Sirius. On a vite re-craqué une allumette, on a regardé par-terre et Ginji a trouvé une sublime..."

"Oh ça va..."

"... roue en bois pleine de toiles d'araignées et de saletés. Bien entendu, il a insisté pour la ramener."

"Juste en souvenir..."

"C'est ça, et tu vas marquer dessus "ramené de la Cabane Hurlante"."

"Voyons, Sirius, c'est son droit..., intercéda Ban."

"Si tu le dis..."

Remus réfléchissait.

" Je me demande ce que c'était, ce nid de guêpes..."

"On reviendra avec une lampe torche, assura Cloud."

Ayant eu assez de sensations fortes pour la soirée, ils rentrèrent chez eux, laissant la Cabane Hurlante abandonnée... avec ses mystères.

**Attribution des exploits**

- chantonner le générique de Mission Impossible et se cogner : Draculette.

- faire les clowns en se statufiant à chaque fois que passait une voiture : Bibi la Terreur et moi

- trouver le surnom "Cabane Hurlante" : moi.

- entrer dans la vieille maison : Koala et Gogolita.

- ne pas y entrer : Draculette, Bibi la Terreur et moi.

- faire plein de suppositions quant à ce qui pourrait arriver aux deux courageuses : moi.

- propriétaire des allumettes : Koala.

- dire "Je crois qu'il y a un nid de guêpes" : Gogolita.

- dire "dis pas ça" : Koala.

- ramener une superbe roue en bois toute pleine de saletés : Gogolita.


	5. Vendredi 13 à l'aquaparc

**Titre : **Les Vacances

**Auteuse : **Mélie

**Genre : **Yaoi, déliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire

**Couples : **Je vous laisse le soin de les découvrir...

**V. Vendredi 13 à l'aquaparc.**

Le vendredi suivant était un vendredi 13. Ginji, Ban, Sirius, Remus, Vincent, Laguna, Cloud et Sephiroth décidèrent de passer la journée à l'aquaparc.

A peine arrivés, ils se jetèrent dans le grand bassin, éclaboussant par la même occasion tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de se trouver autour.

"YOUPI! s'écria Laguna en se dirigeant vers le toboggan."

Ginji s'apprêtait à le suivre mais s'arrêta en voyant la hauteur du toboggan.

"Tu as peur? demanda Ban."

"Ben... c'est quand même assez haut..."

"Allez, Gin, viens... s'il-te-plaît..."

Yeux je-t'en-supplie-s'il-te-plaît-tu-peux-venir-moi-j'ai-très-envie-que-tu-vienne.

"Bon... d'accord..."

De son côté, Sirius essayait de persuader Remus.

"C'est un TO-BO-GGAN, Remus. Il n'arrivera rien!"

"Si celui qui est au bord glisse sur le côté et tombe..."

"Pour tomber, il faudrait passer par-dessus les barrières. Et il y a QUATRE pistes côtes à côtes, tu peux te mettre au milieu"

"Si deux personnes partent en même temps sur la même piste..."

"Regarde le maître nageur, Mumus : il tient un drapeau rouge et un drapeau vert. Qand on peut y aller, il agite le drapeau vert."

"Imagine que celui derrière moi soit daltonien!"

"Mumus, tu crois pas que t'en fais un peu trop?"

Finalement, tous finirent par y aller. En montant les marches...

"C'est vrai que c'est haut, remarqua Cloud."

"..., fit Remus."

Arrivés en haut...

"Sacrément haut, observa Laguna."

"..., fit Remus."

"..., fit Ginji."

"J'y vais! s'exclama Sephiroth."

"Moi aussi! dit Cloud."

"Moi aussi! Tu viens Mumus?"

"Siri..."

"Allez, tu vas pas redescendre maintenant que t'es monté tout en haut!"

"Tu es absolument totalement complètement certain que c'est sans danger?"

"Fais moi confiance. Viens, il reste une place à côté de moi.""

"Remus soupira et s'assit au bord, attendant le signal du maître nageur pour s'élancer. Sirius prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra quelques secondes. Son ami le lui rendit par un sourire."

"On y va juste après vous, fit Vincent."

"Oki! répondit Cloud. Alors... on se retrouve en bas!"

Et il s'élança. Les quatres garçons hurlèrent pendant la descente, qui dura environ cinq secondes.

Le maître nageur agita son drapeau vert dix secondes plus tard. Vincent et Laguna s'élancèrent aussitôt. Ban attendit une seconde, voyant que Ginji ne se décidait pas. Mais celui-ci se tourna vers lui et lui sourit avant de se laisser glisser sur le toboggan.Ban sourit aussi et le suivit.

Ils atterrirent dans un grand...

"SPLASH!!!!!"

"Génial! s'écria Ginji. On le refait?"

Ils remontèrent, redescendirent, remontèrent... et ainsi de suite une bonne dizaine de fois. Puis Laguna repéra un autre toboggan et ils s'y précipitèrent.

Seulement...

"Il a pas l'air très rapide, remarqua Vincent en voyant Laguna ramer comme un fou dans une veine tentative pour avancer."

Deux minutes plus tard...

"Remus, je crois que tu peux y aller."

"Mais regarde Cloud, Gugu est pas encore totalement descendu!"

"Il en est aux trois quarts et vu comment il rame il sera pas dans l'eau avant une bonne minute."

"Si c'est toi qui le dis..."

Remus s'élança dans le toboggan mais rencontra bien vite le même problème que Laguna : il n'arrivait pas à avancer et était obligé de ramer.

Les six autres eurent alors l'idée d'y aller tous en même temps, ce qui leur valut un sermon du maître nageur à leur arrivée en bas (soit cinq minutes plus tard) ainsi qu'un regard noir de Remus en ce qui concernait Sirius.

Après quoi ils retournèrent dans la piscine.

Le midi, ils pique-niquèrent, puis retournèrent dans l'eau illico presto, avant d'en ressortir une demi-heure plus tard histoire de ne pas être transformés en toasts. Ils s'allongèrent sur leurs serviettes et commencèrent à discuter.

"Alors, demanda Sephiroth, comment monsieur et madame les parents de Ban Mido ont-ils pris l'apparition soudaine d'une roue dans leur jardin?"

"Ils étaient un peu étonnés, répondit Ban."

"Tu m'en diras tant!"

Ils rirent.

Puis Remus s'allongea sur sa serviette pour lire, Sirius se mit à côté de lui et écouta son baladeur, Cloud sortit sa Game Boy, Seph se pencha vers lui pour le regarder et Amano, ne sachant trop quoi faire, prit le parti de s'asseoir sur sa serviette et attendre. A peine une minute plus tard, Ban, assit sur la serviette voisine, se rapprocha de lui.

"Alors, Gin, ça va? Tu passe une bonne journée?"

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant une bonne demi-heure, puis Sirius à court de batterie pour son baladeur décréta qu'il était temps de faire une partie de cartes. Remus essaya de leur apprendre les règles de la bellotte, pensant que comme ils étaient huit ils pourraient toujours faire deux parties en même temps, mais y renonça très, très rapidement. Ils firent donc un pouilleux massacreur, que Laguna perdit. Après quoi ils jouèrent au kames. Cette fois, Laguna et son équipier Vincent gagnèrent Ginji, mais leur signe, un clin d'oeil, fut très rapidement repéré. Quant à Remus, il était bien trop concentré sur son jeu pour remarquer que Sirius pianotait désespérément sur sa serviette.

"C'était quoi, votre signe? demanda Cloud après une longue série de parties."

"On leur dit, Vince?"

"Pourquoi pas..."

"Vince me regardait droit dans les yeux."

"C'est tout?"

"Oui, confirma Vincent."

"Rappelez-moi de ne plus jamais vous laisser faire équipe."

"Et vous, Cloud, c'était quoi?"

Cloud et Sephiroth se regardèrent.

"Si vous croyez qu'on va vous révéler notre secret!"

Dépité, Laguna se jeta sur Cloud et chercha à l'étouffer. Cela dégénéra comme d'habitude en une bagarre générale, qu'arrêta Remus en signalant qu'il était l'heure d'aller nager.

Ils jouèrent à se couler. Vincent gagna la palme de l'incoulable et Remus celle du plus facilement coulé.

Soudain, Cloud reçut de l'eau dans les yeux et devint momentanément aveugle.

"Cloud, ça va? s'enquit Ginji."

"Qui... qui me parle?""

Ses amis éclatèrent de rire.

"C'est ta conscience, lui murmura Sephiroth."

"Ah... bonjour conscience! Tu vas bien?"

"Euh... oui, hum, merci. Cela fait un bout de temps qu'on c'était pas parlé."

"Oui, c'est vrai. Je suis où là?"

"SOUS L'EAU!"

Et à Sephiroth de couler Cloud.

Ban et Ginji voulurent retourner au "toboggan de la mort" mais l'étendue de la file d'attente découragea les autres. Ils y allèrent donc seuls et en profitèrent pour bavarder encore un peu, Ginji discutant de ses soucis au collège avec un dénommé Akabane et Ban le conseillant.

Juste avant qu'ils s'élancent dans la descente, Ban se tourna vers Ginji.

"Au fait, fais-moi penser à te dire quelque chose de très très important."

"Quoi ça?"

Pour toute réponse, le brun aux yeux bleus lui fit un clin d'œil.

Mais, une fois arrivés en bas du toboggan...

"Ban! Qu'est-ce que tu..."

"Plus tard! répondit Ban avec un autre clin d'œil et un sourire. On essaye de couler Vincent? Il a le dos tourné..."

Mais ce fut un échec.

"Tout ça parce qu'il est plus grand, maugréa Seph qui avait été nommé 2ème Incoulable."

"C'est Vince, quoi, dit en souriant Laguna qui avait été nommé 2ème Coulé Plus Facilement."

Un peu plus tard, à l'heure du goûter, Sephiroth rencontra un de ses cousins, comme lui grand, comme lui aux cheveux argentés, quoiqu'un peu moins longs, comme lui très très beau.

"Balmung! s'écria Seph en l'apercevant. Comment que tu vas?"

"Très bien, merci."

"Pour une fois que tu as émergé de ton ordinateur!"

"Les jeux de rôles, tu sais..."

Il était accompagné d'un jeune homme du même âge que lui à peu près, aux cheveux blonds coupés court.

"Je te présente Léki."

"Enchanté! Et moi je te présente Cloud."

"Hum, et nous?"

"Ah oui c'est vrai : Vincent, Ginji, Sirius et Remus. Tu connais déjà Laguna et Ban?

"Bien sûr."

"Vous vous joignez à nous pour goûter? proposa Ban qui avait remis ses lunettes de soleil."

Ainsi, ce ne furent pas huit mais dix adolescents qui dévorèrent les pains au lait et le chocolat. Après quoi ils retournèrent dans la piscine une dernière fois tous ensemble.

Puis Balmung et Léki rentrèrent chez eux, et les autres les imitèrent. Sephiroth et Laguna restèrent avec Ban et ses invités pour dîner, puis ils se promenèrent tous dans le village. Ban, Ginji, Cloud, Sirius, Remus et Vincent rentrèrent aux environs de minuit et décidèrent de rester un peu s'allonger dehors pour regarder les étoiles.

Sirius et Remus s'assirent sur le banc, la tête de l'un sur l'épaule de l'autre. Cloud se mit à gauche de Ginji, Vincent à gauche de Cloud, Ban à droite de Ginji, et tous se mirent bientôt à somnoler. Le brun aux yeux marrons, allongé sur la terrasse les bras croisés derrière la tête, ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il sentit un corps contre le sien, deux mains aggripées à son tee-shirt.

Le blond aux yeux marrons tenta de se dégager sans déranger Ban, mais ce dernier, qui apparemment dormait complètement, lâcha son tee-shirt et se tourna de l'autre côté.

Ginji se releva alors et s'apprêta à rentrer.

"Eh, attends! lui lança Cloud en se levant lui aussi."

Vincent ouvrit ses yeux rouges et les rejoignit, imité par Sirius et Remus puis par Ban soudainement réveillé. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur.

"Hum, fit Ban, je dois vérifier si la lumière de la cave est bien éteinte... Gin, tu peux venir s'il te plaît?"

"D'accord."

"Parce qu'il faut être deux pour éteindre une lum..., commença Sirius avant d'être interrompu par un coup de coude de Remus."

Les deux garçons, le brun aux yeux bleus derrière ses lunettes de soleil et le blond aux yeux marrons, descendirent à la cave, dont la lumière était en effet allumée.

Ginji se racla la gorge.

"Hum, euh, tu devais me dire quelque chose?"

"Oui, de très important, répondit Ban Mido avec un sourire énigmatique."

"Je t'écoute, dit Ginji Amano."

"En fait, c'est compliqué et assez simple à la fois. Enfin, je vais pas tourner autour du pot pendant trois heures..."

"Je t'aime, déclara Ginji avant de prendre une jolie couleur rosée."

"Ah ben ça tombe bien c'est ce que je voulais te dire justement..."

"Hey! fit Cloud d'en haut. Vous venez?"

"Cloud, reprocha Remus, tu peux pas les laisser tranquille?"

"Oups..."

"On remonte! leur cria Ban."

Il éteignit la lumière, prit la main de Ginji et ils rejoignirent les autres.

**Attribution des exploits :**

- ramer dans le toboggan qui veut pas nous faire avancer : nous cinq

- essayer de nous apprendre la bellotte : Draculette

- gagner au kames (que personne ne me demande comment ça s'écrit réellement) et pas vouloir nous révéler le signe : Koala et Gogolita.

- trop regarder ses cartes et ne pas remarquer que Bibi la Terreur fait notre signe : moi.

- dire "qui... qui me parle?" : moi

- répondre : "c'est ta conscience" : Bibi la Terreur

- toujours rencontrer des cousins : Koala


	6. Une journée assez tranquille

**Titre : **Les Vacances

**Auteuse : **Mélie

**Genre : **Yaoi, déliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire, Univers Alternatif

**Couples : **Je vous laisse le soin de les découvrir...

**Note : **Merci à Babel (Shido il devait être dans une autre classe) et Sahad ( oui c'est vrai qu'il faut parfois ramer mais on arrive à destination un jour où l'autre)

* * *

**VI. Une journée assez tranquille**

Le lendemain après-midi, ils retrouvèrent comme prévu Seph et Gugu au café. Ce dernier discutait avec un dénommé Marth, qui dut finalement partir, ayant rendez-vous avec un certain Roy.

Les huit garçons firent plusieurs parties de baby-foot, commandèrent des glaces, sortirent acheter des cartes postales et revinrent... avec huit paquets de bonbons.

« Super les cartes postales, hein Siri ?"

"C'est bon, Seph, tout le monde a le droit de se tromper..."

"Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en fait ? demanda Laguna."

"Hier, quand on a fait la promenade, la nuit, j'ai cru voir qu'on vendait des cartes postales dans cette boutique..."

"Mais c'était des paquets de chips, railla Sephiroth."

"Il faisait nuit, j'ai pris ça pour des cartes postales, ça arrive à tout le monde..."

"Dans ce cas, conclut le grand aux cheveux argentés, tout le monde s'appelle Sirius Black ! »

Un peu plus tard, Ban se rappela soudainement quelque chose. Ils étaient dans son salon et jouaient aux mîmes.

« Je viens de me souvenir... j'ai vu ce matin qu'il ne restait plus qu'un seul pot de nutella et on ne doit pas en racheter avant mardi..."

"NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! »

Sirius poussa un cri déchirant, courut à la cuisine et s'accrocha désespérément à cet unique pot de nutella. Ses amis durent alors s'employer à le lui faire lâcher, ce qui se révéla ne pas être une tâche facile...

« Voyons, Sirius, ne fais pas l'enfant ! s'indignait Remus."

"Si !"

"Sois sympa, suppliait Laguna, donne-le sans trop d'histoire !"

"Nan !"

"Tu crois pas que t'exagère ? moquait Sephiroth. C 'est que du nutella !"

"Nan !"

"Sirius, menaçait Ban, je vais t'interdire l'accès au nutella si tu... AÏE ! Il m'a mordu !"

"Grrrr !"

"Mais c'est une vraie bête féroce ! s'exclama Ginji."

"Oui ! Grrr ! »

Cloud trouva finalement la solution en découvrant un deuxième pot de nutella survivant caché au fond du placard. Sirius accepta de libérer son otage, Ban lui pardonna de lui avoir mordu la main et Cloud fut acclamé par tous.

Ensuite, Ban tenta d'hypnotiser Sephiroth et de le persuader qu'il était un petit agneau... ce qui fut un échec total.

« Ban, dit Laguna encore mort de rire, JAMAIS tu ne feras de Seph un agneau... même en l'hypnotisant !"

"Bien le droit d'essayer..."

"Pas grave, Ban-chan, le consola Ginji. Tu es un grand illusionniste, mais il y a des cas pour lesquels on ne peut rien..."

"Eh ben tu sais quoi Gin ? Le cas, il te dit que..."

"Seph ! s'alarma Cloud. Il plaisantait !"

"Nan je plaisantais pas !"

"Si tu plaisantais !"

"Ah ben nan !"

"Si si !"

"Nan ?"

"Si !"

"Je plaisantais ?"

"Oui !"

"Ah... ben... si, je plaisantais."

"Tu plaisantais ? demanda Sephiroth."

"Euh... vouip."

"Ah. Ben d'accord alors."

"Ouf ! s'exclama Cloud. Une bataille d'évitée, une !"

"Tu deviens pacifiste ? s'étonna Vincent."

"Nan... »

Il s'expliqua en chuchotant.

« J'aurais pas su quel camp choisir ! »

Vincent sourit.

« Toi alors..."

"Oui, moi alors... »

Ils rirent tous les deux, sous le regard étonné des autres.

Bien plus tard, un peu avant d'aller se coucher...

« Remus ? demanda innocemment Cloud. Je peux t'emprunter ton ours en peluche ?"

"..., fit Remus, prit par son livre."

"Merci ! s'exclama Cloud en saisissant la peluche qui n'était en fait pas un ours mais un chien."

"... quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Cloud ? »

Mais le blond s'était déjà jeté sur Ginji avec peluche et le frappait avec, à quoi l'autre blond répondait en le frappant avec sa propre peluche qui, elle, représentait bien un nounours.

« Eh ! s'écria Remus. Ma peluche ! Rendez-moi ma peluche ! Rendez-moi mon Paddie ! Ma peluche ! »

Et, dévoilant un aspect de sa personnalité inconnu même de Sirius, il se jeta férocement sur Cloud et essaya de lui arracher la peluche des mains. Cloud envoya la peluche chien à Vincent qui s'enfuit avec en courant. Remus le poursuivit, mais l'adolescent aux yeux rouges lança la peluche à Ban, qui la passa à Cloud, qui la redonna à Vincent. Remus finit par la lui arracher des mains et s'en servit comme massue pour taper sur tout le monde, mis à part Sirius qui depuis le début de la scène était resté figé, béat.

Tout à coup, ils entendirent quelqu'un monter l'escalier.

Le père de Ban entra et trouva les lits défaits, les oreillers balancés un peu partout dans la pièce, une peluche accrochée à une lampe, une autre au milieu de la pièce, et six garçons faisant semblant de dormir profondément, Sirius sur son lit, les autres par terre, Ginji dans les bras de Ban.

« Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il."

"Hein ? Quoi ? fit Ban en clignant des yeux. Papa, tu nous as réveillés ! On dormait profondément, nous !"

"Ah... désolé. Bonne nuit."

Dès qu'il eut refermé la porte, la bataille reprit et se termina en une pyramide humaine.

* * *

* * *

**Attribution des exploits**

**aller chercher des cartes postales et revenir avec des bonbons :** Draculette, Bibi, Gogolita et moi

**avoir pris des paquets de chips pour des cartes postales :** Draculette

**faire un jeu de mîmes (trop bien) :** nous cinq

**se jeter sur le pot de nutella et refuser de le lâcher :** nous y avons toutes pensé

**se faire chipper sa peluche (Guizmo) :** moi

**faire des combats de peluches :** Bibi (avec le redoutable Moutinou, sa peluche mouton) et moi

**faire une grosse bataille de peluches, oreillers, etc... :** nous

**rester à regarder les autres se battre :** Draculette

**faire semblant de dormir quand le père de Bibi la Terreur arrive dans la chambre :** nous

**finir les unes sur les autres :** nous


End file.
